Re
everything in Brackets Re is known as one of the most flirtatious fruit blooms of Khahdos. His main home is near King's Coast in the small village of Redflower. However, he currently lives in Central and runs his own restaurant on a hill that looks over Central. History of your Bloom, where were they born? How was their family life? Did anything happen growing up? What happened as a Bloomling, or when they got older? Anything notable? Did they move? Did they make new friends? Enemies? Basically, this is a life story section. Personality your Bloom like? Are they nice, kind, grumpy, a little odd? Give a little explination here. Likes * Pink blooms * * Dislikes * Others flirting with Kayin * Losing his composure * Fire Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family [[Kayin|'Kayin']] - Kayin is Re's entire world. He would do anything to keep his mate happy, and loves to see Kayin smile. He didn't exactly expect himself to settle down with someone, but he's very glad that it was with Kayin. Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships [[Prince|'Prince']] - Re had a very short relationship with Prince at some point in time. He got tired of their relationship due to Prince's self-proclamation of being the paper king and broke off their relationship. This has caused great tension, although Re doesn't seem to care. He usually asks Prince to watch over his son now, when he wants to spend time with his mate. He takes Prince's insults without question, knowing it's normal for what he did. [[Lukina|'Lukina']] - Lukina is the mother of Re's son. It was a quick fling type of relationship between them, and it never crossed Re's mind that he could become a father. He feels awfully guilty for it, so he spends a lot of time with his son and tries his hardest to get along with Lukina. He would like for them to continue being friends and learn together on taking care of their son. [[Abisai|'Abisai']] - Trivia * Re's name comes from the second name of Ra. ** Ra is the sun god in Egyptian Mythology. * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:Codesii Category:Character Category:Earth Bloom Category:Male